mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Frankford Patrick Julian-Hayms Neilius, the Bearded Psycho
The now deceased Julian-Hayms Neilius for short, Patrick for shorter, Frank alternatively or 'The Bearded Psycho' to others - was a Doctor working and operating constantly at The Mansion of Delights throughout his years on the job from 1957 to 1961. He died in the early 1960's of old age. The story of Julian-Hayms Neilius is disturbing and the surgical plans that he had he kept in secret, written in his large leather-back diary, that was stitched together entirely of pure, dense gold. This diary was discovered under a suspicious floorboard of his room, was examined and noted, and the plans of The Bearded Psycho were born long after Patrick's death - over 50 years later. Pages 1-10 of Frank's Diary The Lucky 10: A series of 10 stick figures are neatly lined up next to one another. An arrow pointing --> from the 1st stick figure continues toward the 10th stick figure, and at the very end of all figures is a curving arrow that repeats back to the 1st stick figure showing a constant cycle. Underneath the diagram is this passage: '10 people stuck together - forever. Stitched with precision by making an incision.' Animal Magic: No diagram this time, but this passage on page 2: 'Pig face, Goat intestines and Alaskan Malamute tails (3). Muscle and Bone: Drawings are scattered all over page 3 for Muscle and Bone. This time, unlike the childish stick-figures on page 1, the different diagrams of muscle, ligaments, bones, the inside of bones, the inside of muscles and how they work are intensely detailed with arrows pointing from them explaining the different components. At the bottom in a separate outline box is this passage: 'Power. Strength. Animals and Humans.' Pages 4-10, Frank and his baby: The following pages are as quoted: 'I have an idea, to create something I like to call simply 'my masterpiece'. I will chose my family members as candidates to operate on. My 3 sisters, 2 brothers, my Auntie, Mother, Father, my Daughter and her Mother - my wife. I need 10 candidates for this to work. I have bought 3 Alaskan Malamute puppies as I will need their tails. These tails are genuinely rare, containing a special substance inside that can be successfully surgically attached to a Human body. I will use my Wife, my Mother and my Daughter for the Malamute operations. It works best only on the female gender. I will need a singular Pig. I will keep the carcass for bacon, but will be using the pig's head in my masterpiece. The Alaskan Malamute tail, combined with Human cells will allow functioning to the pig face. The pig face is crucial in this operation as this will be 'The Feeding' section of my masterpiece. Only the pig will eat, for all 10 of my family members. I will need to surgically enhance each family member's muscle and bone placements. I will swap bones from the younger candidates with bones of the older candidates, and removing each spine entirely. The spine isn't needed - only 1 spine, which will hold up the entire structure of all 10 candidates. I will use my Father's spine for this. I will hope to operate accordingly, with 10 hands and 10 legs springing from a largely combined abdomen. The masterpiece will walk (travel) on the arms and legs much like a millipede would. Of course, the heads of my family members will be decapitated and destroyed, respectively. The pig face will be the main feature of my plan - without it, I may as well quit.' The following pages are empty apart from a few random doodles in the near-center of the diary. Doctor Frankford Patrick Julian-Hayms Neilius only had this one idea to show, the Bearded Psycho apparently had other plans, other procedures to invent - but these were later destroyed after his death. All but this freakishly, disturbing creation involving his own family becoming some kind of a pig-dog monster. This was the only way to explain it and basically every person who has read Frank's Diary (the diary is on display in The Mansion of Delights History Room) had either laughed at the stupidity of it, or turned away from the pages with a slight look of concern on their faces. Concerned they should be... Doctor Ahmed Demha, our modern day Surgeon has decided to make a stand and finish what Doctor Frankford Patrick Julian-Hayms Neilius had planned. We here at The Mansion like to keep things on an even keel, so we have allowed Doctor Ahmed Demha to proceed. Presented by Ahmed himself is the modernized version of Patrick's idea: Pig-Dog Standing 23feet tall is Pig-Dog. Made up of 7 Human abdomens stacked on top of each other. With the legs and head removed the abdomens slip into each other like a jigsaw, connected by wire stitching. A pig's head has been stitched to the top abdomen, along with 3 Alaskan Malamute tails that have been stitched to the very bottom abdomen. The skin didn't quite fit with the tails, so I removed spare skin from the legs that had been cut off, sewing and replacing any slices or slits in the abdomen-tower. The arms I decided to keep on, there was no reason to remove them. Though the spare legs had been placed strategically up the 7 abdomens. One leg on a stomach, another leg on a back, the other on the stomach - and so on, and so forth. This is to give Pig-Dog the ability to rotate if needed, giving it ease of a smoother movement. Pig-Dog has a pig's brain, meaning the whole subject is not so clever. Fully functioning and a success, the operation left people stunned as Pig-Dog clambered into The Mansion with bruises and unfinished stitch-work that oozed sticky, yellow juices through sore looking wounds. The Pig head constantly oinks. Oinking and squealing intensely as if it almost has a knowledge that something isn't right. The 3 tails wag viciously, whipping and wafting into each other and causing an unpleasant gust of wind after an eventual build up of excitement. Per 7 human abdomens is a beating heart - this allows Pig-Dog to have the life span of 7 Human lifetimes separately. The pig head can technically live forever so long as Pig-Dog is induced with a special vial of medicine taken originally from The Gruejors feces. As this is The Mansion, Pig-Dog has one ability: Oink & Kill The rotating and fast-paced moving carcass travels toward its victim in a tumbling and scary motion, oinking insanely loud followed by a constant thudding of flapping and spinning arms and legs. When Pig-Dog is next to you, it will Oink finally, to simply eating you whole, killing you where you stand (or sit, respectively). Pig-Dog has to feed all 7 abdomens, and if it hasn't fed on enough people it will gradually become faster, more oinkier and increasingly more powerful. If you hear Pig-Dog coming for you..... ....Run.